


Tenderhearted

by ActuallyNicoleHaught



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: EFA Fic Challenge 2020, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25786621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActuallyNicoleHaught/pseuds/ActuallyNicoleHaught
Summary: A lesbian and an alcoholic walk into a convent. Nun of them are prepared.
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Wynonna Earp, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Wynonna Earp & Nicole Haught, Wynonna Earp/Doc Holliday, Xavier Dolls/Wynonna Earp
Kudos: 30





	Tenderhearted

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter of this title is created for the EFA challenge 2020 based on the one word prompt "Tender". Depending on how well this first chapter does, I might write more. Hope you enjoy!

“Earp, did you hear me?’

“Yes Dolls, I heard you. Demons and churches and nuns, Oh, Jesus! Hey do you think they’ll let me eat these donuts for communion? I mean c’mon. The jelly in the center is the perfect blood.”

“Wynonna, this is no time for jokes. After seeing what the Widows did to Juan Carlo, the sisters refuse to leave each others’ sight. We have to get in there and figure out which one of them is working for Bulshar before they destroy us all.”

“Okay, Waves. You’re right. So what’s the plan?”

Before the overzealous younger Earp could respond, Dolls intervened. 

“Black Badge wants this to be a recon mission. Undercover. You’ll go in and pretend to be one of them and gather as much information as possible. The rest of us will be on research. As soon as we know what we’re looking for, we’ll intervene and handle the situation together.” 

As badly as she wanted to crack a joke about “handling situations”, Wynonna decided to appease her boss. Though the lack of retort surprised Jeremy, Doc, Nicole, Waverly, and Dolls, none of them decided to push the matter. They had a job to do, and it was perhaps their most important one yet. 

“Okay, so when do I start?’

“Now hold up, darlin’ you may be fine flyin’ in there all guns a’blazin’, but this here is a religious institution we are talkin’ about. You will not be able to bring Peacemaker, so I do think it is necessary that someone accompanies you on this voyage.”

The rest of the group looked anxiously from Doc to Wynonna anticipating a fight. Brave enough to cross her older sister, Waverly voiced her opinion. 

“Doc is right, Wynonna. This is an intense situation, and two is always better than one.”

“Two is better than one. That’s what he said.” Realizing no one else was going to appreciate the humor, Wynonna bit into her second donut of the meeting to prevent herself from exacerbating the already high tensions of the room. 

“Well personally, I would offer to go, but despite my impeccable charm and uncanny Seinfeld impressions, something tells me that not even a great costume could disguise my more macho qualities. Plus, old ladies freak me out. Seriously, my great aunt Mildred who had snaggleteeth and a raging case of halitosis once . . . “ Recognizing his rambling, Jeremy decided to trail off his story in hopes of embarrassing himself less than he already had. 

“Nicole will go!” Waverly exclaimed. 

Nicole couldn’t decide which was more shocking: the fact that she was actually being involved in the plans of a legitimate BBD case, or the fact that her girlfriend had just signed her up for a weekend Bible retreat with the town pariah. Either way, Nicole wanted to politely refuse. 

“Waves, as honored as I am that you want me involved in this mission, I’m not so sure it’s best for me to go. I mean you are literally an angel, and my guess is that if they had to choose between a lesbian and a Nephilim, the higher powers would be much more forgiving of you infiltrating their place of worship.”

“Please, baby. It’s either you or me, and I would much rather use my history skills to help the guys with this one. Besides, it would be good for you and Wynonna to spend some time working together.” 

Waverly added a puppy dog-like pout to the last part hoping her girlfriend would take the bait. Obviously, Nicole needed no further convincing; her girlfriend’s adorable qualities being enough for the absolutely whipped older woman.

To no one’s surprise, Nicole agreed; she had previously admitted to Wynonna that Waverly could convince her to do anything, and while she would have rather gotten a flaming phoenix tattoo all up her butt, she could not say no to the wishes of the woman she wanted to make her wife. 

“Okay, so tomorrow morning, Doc will drive Wynonna and Nicole to St. Peter’s.” 

“Dolls,” Nicole interjected. “If this is an undercover mission, how are we planning exactly on blending in?”

Dolls glanced in Waverly’s direction. She immediately perked up; hopping off the desk she was seated on, she grabbed the keys to her jeep and motioned for her sister and girlfriend to follow. Nicole and Wynonna exchanged nervous glances but decided to follow the youngest Earp without questioning. 

The brief car ride was quiet except for Waverly who seemed to be humming a tune from the Sound of Music. To the other women’s surprise, she pulled into the Purgatory High parking lot and ejected her keys.  
Impatiently, Waverly unbuckled her seatbelt and exited the vehicle. Wynonna turned to Nicole in the back seat in search of any inkling as to why they were making such a random stop. Neither had a clue. 

…

Nicole was the first to begrudgingly exit the Purgatory High School Theatre Department dressing rooms as Wynonna followed suit. While she was nowhere near enthused to be wearing the nun costume Waverly had given her, she couldn’t help but smile knowing her girlfriend had donned similar apparel years prior while starring as Maria in the school’s production of The Sound of Music. The thought of her girlfriend’s adorable singing made Nicole’s situation just a little bit more bearable. She would never admit that aloud though. 

Wynonna strutted out of the dressing room like she was a contestant on a holy runway. She knew nuns remained celibate, but she figured if she had to wear the fit, she might as well bring the sexy to the convent. Even though she didn’t particularly enjoy Waverly’s choice in wardrobe, she definitely thought she could make a habit of seeing Nicole’s disdain. Once both women had collected their belongings from the dressing rooms, the trio headed back to Waverly’s Jeep. 

“Jesus, Haught. Nice stockings.” Wynonna jested. 

“What the hell, Wynonna? I’m already in this hideous outfit; no offense, Waves. You’re seriously going to kick a dead horse when she’s down? Plus, you’re literally wearing the same thing I am. “

To that, Wynonna began lifting her attire to reveal a certain lack of clothing—particularly stockings—underneath. Nicole, horrified, averted her eyes to no avail. She had already gotten a glimpse of more of her best friend than she had ever bargained for. 

“Naughty Haughty” Wynonna teased. “Consider that payback for all the times I’ve walked in on you two horndogs.”

“Guys!” Waverly interjected. “If you want this mission to be successful, you’re going to have to start acting like sisters. And while you’re at it, check your freaking language. That means no Jesus or God talk unless you are praying or reading the Bible.”

Speaking of the Bible, Waverly remembered the one she had kept in her glove compartment for this specific mission. She had completely forgotten about it, prior, after Nicole had distracted her in the way only Nicole could. 

“While you two are learning to get along, you might as well memorize this verse. The sisters are focusing on it this week, and they want you to have it committed to memory before you arrive.”

Nicole grabbed the book from Waverly, opened it to the marked page, and read the underlined verse aloud. 

“Be kind to one another, tenderhearted, forgiving one another, just as God, through Christ, has forgiven you” Ephesians 4:32. 

This was going to be a long few days for everyone.


End file.
